Rainy Day Love
by GreennaveyblueRaven
Summary: Certain Teen Titians are going to fall in love on a rainy day.someone is going to get injuryed .Also there is a new vilian in town.And it all stared on a rainy day.
1. Chapter 1 Its raining its pouring

**Rainy Day Love**

Pairing /BB and Rae/Rob/Star/Cy/Bee Rated T for fighting romance/comedy

**First story I have ever written on here please don't flame me but I encourage good critazom enjoy the story. Disclaimer: If I own Teen Titians I won't be in school.**

It was the first good storm in August even the villains was inside was enjoying the break. On rainy days most of the Titians was busy expect for Robin and Starfire who was on a date. Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-car thinking about calling up Bee. It seem like a normal rainy day but its not Beastboy hasn't bugged Raven all day even though she was reading a big, dusty tome of a book. He was playing his video game quietly but when he saw the game over sign the TV. And that when he did the unthinkable he thought about turning into a cat and walking over to sit in her lap. Review please I want comments and ideas!


	2. Chapter 2 The unthinkable

Rainy Day Love Ch.2 "The unthinkable" Hey Teen Titians fans sorry about updating so slow. This chapter going to be In Beastboy's POV also someone got a date so don't flame me read and review. Also sorry about no chapter title on the first chapter it was "It's raining its pouring".Disclaimer: if I own Teen Titians there would be no Terra and it would still be on TV.

He thought "what am I doing if I turn in to a cat Rae going to kill me if she notices I am in hey lap". Just then Cy came up from the garage looking very happy. "Hey Tinman what you smiling about dude"? I asked. Cy said "I got a date with Bee to go watch a movie at her tower Greenbean"! "Ok bye have a good time" I said to him." Man I can't believe you are going to watch a chick flick with Bee"! I told him."Whatever" said Cy. Well it now or never I thought as I change to a cat. The only thing I hate about going from tall to short is the way I feel shorter then usual. I just hope I won't get injured maybe she will pet me and make me purr and rumble deep in my throat. Or maybe she will show me a rare smile. I looked left and right to make sure no was coming. Then I checked to make sure she was not looking at me but no she was reading her book which was "Beauty and the beast". I thought to my self " I didn't know she reads fairy tales"! It's now or never here I go as I pouch in her lap gently so she won't notice.

* * *

><p>Read and review TT fans and be sure to look out for my next chapter " Surprise or not surprised that is the question" which will be in Raven POV and I also need a Beta so if are willing to be my Beta please review or PM me. I will let you know himher know if they got the job good luck guys/TT fans!


	3. Chapter 3 surprise or not surprise

Hello fellow readers sorry for taking so long on updating faster but I have school. I have some good news I have found a Beta it is I posted a poll online about favorite Teen Titians cupules. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians or I wouldn't have added Terra in the show.

Raven sat eyes fixed on the book she was reading,"_I hate rainy days",_ she thought, a bit agitated."_No one needs to know the "Ice Queen" is scared of lighting"._ I'll never admit it, but times like these like these are when I'm dying to hear one of BeastBoy's stupid jokes, which I'll never admit I like._ "At least I don't have Starfire flying around trying to ask me to join her and do the Girl talk' because she's on a date with the Boy Blunder," _Raven chuckled slightly, picturing the two on a date."_Since Cy got a date with Bee at her tower to watch a movie, I guess it's just me my book"Beauty and the Beast; and BeastBoy."_ Raven glanced over and noticed he was quietly playing his video game. Scanning over the pages, she had just reached the part of the part of the story where the Beast gave her the library when she suddenly felt some extra weight in her lap. She debated looking down, but deciding to ignore it, she went on reading. Moments later, the urge to look was too great. She quickly looked down and saw a green fuzzy cat curled up in her lap. Giving a slight sarcastic laugh, she went back to reading and gave his back a few small pats. A soft rumbling purr could be heard from his chest, but Raven shrugged it off. Idly, she wondered "_why is BeastBoy in my lap?"_she decided to let him stay in my lap until she was finished with the chapter she was reading. Then she will put him in the ICU in the medbay for bugging her.

Poor BeastBoy I feel bad for you because she a fast reader. Don't forget to review my story and thank Titiansgirl1234 for helping me "_Till next on Rainy Day Love we will see you next time!"_ **Bye from GreennavyblueRaven your host and favorite crazy Writer.**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Hurts

Special thanks to 1waystreet for helping me when I was working on this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titians I would be on vacation sitting in a hot tub. Also I do not own BeastWind he belongs to POV

The next day was rainy and foggy but it started out a normal day me and Cy were fighting over Tofu and meat…"Tofu "I shouted angrily. My jaw was clenched and I shook my fist at him like characters do in cartoon." Meat "shouted Cyborg with equally as much zeal." Shut up"! shouted Raven with her vein throbbing on her head .I looked over where Robin and Starfire were talking about who-knows-what .When all of the sudden the alarm went off blaring in all of all eardrums incessantly."Titian go"! shouted Robin jumping up. We all stood and followed him out of the room in a panic."Dude …where the villain at?" I asked Robin when we got there. Looking around we saw destruction, but clearly there was no sight of the foe within sight .I huffed exasperated." Right here!" called BeastWind from above. Over our heads resided our villain, riding on a tornado. "Ready for a ride kiddies?" he crackled evilly. Looking around for a ride there was a momentary pause when nothing happened. Puffing out my chest triumphantly, I chuckled. "Hah! what ride?" "That ride." said Raven in her monotone voice. I looked up and saw a huge tornado coming straight towards us. Instinctively I gave a slight girlish shriek before I morphed into an elephant to keep the petite girl from being blown away. Abruptly, Robin jumped in front of me trying to fight BeastWind with his Bo-staff. Raven and I stood below dodging tornados and wind tunnels while trying to fight. Starfire and Cyborg were fighting above with BeastWind with eye lasers and canons lasers blasting him. Only in a belief second that I turned away from her did I hear Raven give a startled scream as she was picked up by a tornado , thrown carelessly slapped against the concrete . She was knocked out cold. "Alright I'm going to finish what you started!" I screamed with all the fury I had left in my body, without thinking about it, I morphed into a giant T-rex charged at BeastWind , tossed him into a near by building . Using all my strength I rammed my tail into the building which soon collapsed down on him finally, I had ended the fight. But was I too late? I watched silently as Robin escorted one unconscious BeastWind into the Police car. "Greenbean what got into you?" I've never seen you that angry!" remarked Cyborg. "Yes I agree with friend Cyborg." said Starfire, looking at me with concern." I don't know … "I shrugged;"I guess my protective instincts kicked in when Raven got hurt "I looked down slightly embarrassed I was sure my cheeks were a feverish pink by then." Alright Titians! Nice work! Let's go to the tower and put Raven in the Med-bay." said Robin. Beastboy was transfixed by the pale girl lying on the ambulance stretcher beside them.

Will Raven be okay or NOT? To find out please keep reading! Don't forget to review I will reply back to you! The next chapter is my last chapter in this stories it in both POV. REVIEW please!


	5. Chapter 5 He loves mehe loves me not

Hello fellow readers sorry for taking forever about this story about updating .This is my last chapter in "Rainy Day Love" I know but don't worry I am working on a new story perhaps a sequel to this story let me know in your review. Please read and review thank you for sticking by me. Also BB will be in BOLD and Raven in normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians (happy now Warner bros. lawyers)

BB POV **I was in here all night waiting by Raven's bedside when she was in her healing trance. I was just staying in here because when she gets out of her healing trance thing I can tell her what happen "I still don't know why I got so angry."I thought to myself. **Raven POV "I can't believe Beastboy knock him out? For me"." Believe it Sweetie he cares for you". Said a Lavender cloak figure."Yeah he was totally brave when he did that"! Said Brave in her Green cloak."Yes all the signs are pointing to him caring for you. "Said Knowledge pushing up her glasses."But why would he care for me all people see is a cold hearted demon?" I asked my emotions."Who is this emotion who is wearing a Lavender cloak?" I asked them."My name is Love and I'm here because you love him!" said Love all dreamily. "Me in love with that Green Bean who calls me Rae all the time!"I shouted. But it was too late to get an answer because I snapped out of my healing trance. BB POV **I was dreaming Raven smiling and laughing at all my jokes. Then I asked her "Why are you laughing at all my jokes you hate my jokes"! I screamed at her and she said because I love you Gar! I woke up all confused because she said she loved me and I realized I loved her all these years. I heard a mocking voice saying"Hello anyone home in there?" said Raven with sarcasm. "Yes Rae I am home dear" I said joking with her."Good because I want to tell you thank you for rescuing me." said Raven." Your welcome, Rae can I ask you a question?" I asked her."You just did."Said Raven" But I know what you mean sure go ahead what the question?" asked Raven."Do you like me?" I squeaked."Yes, I like you as a friend". She said monotone. "But do you know like-like me "I asked her barely whispering." Yes, Beastboy now shut-up and kiss me!" said Raven. I was so shocked the only I could do was faint in shock. **Raven POV I can't believe it I told Beastboy I loved him and to kiss me curse Love for taking over o well now I will have to wake him up with a kiss. I hope no heard him and I. "I love you"! I whisper as I kiss his check as light bulbs exploded and the power went out in the Med-Bay. But who cares I have my Beastboy.

The End

Thanks to all the people who were supporting me you rock can't wait to write more stories and read your reviews! Hope this chapter was long enough for you and satisfying for you. This has been the end of "Rainy Day Love" BYE FOLKS THAT'S ALL FOLKS (CUE PORKEY PIG) WHO IS NOT OWED BY ME OR PAID BY ME.


End file.
